Overcome
by Christy aka just me
Summary: Antar History...Ava/Zan. Please review.


Title: The History of Us  
  
Summary: A history of Antar and King Zan's fall as told by Ava and Zan.  
  
Dedicated to: Heather for her patience.  
  
  
  
I lay in the water resting my aching shoulders from the vigorous swim. The water held me up so I did not have to think about anything else. There was a breeze, but not harsh. The entire day had been amazingly beautiful and I loved to swim on days like this so Larek, a friend and business partner, and me had drove to the beach house for the day.  
  
"Zan." Larek was speaking to me but I did not care to open my eyes.  
  
"Um?" I answered without looking. He was always goofing around and at this moment, I just wanted to relax.  
  
"Sir." That made me open my eyes. Larek never called me 'sir'. "There is a woman on your property."  
  
I looked to what he was, and it was as if everything stopped for a brief moment in time. The woman was sitting on one of the larger rocks just looking out at the moon. She seemed oblivious that she was somewhere she should not be. I wondered to myself and finally aloud to Larek at how she had gotten in.  
  
"Would you like me to go and ask her?" He offered.  
  
"No. No, that will not be necessary." I quickly replied. Besides wanting to look at her longer, I also revelled at her bravery. It would have taken skill to get past the guards.  
  
"I think you find her attractive. You just want to look at her longer." Larek stated, his voice mocking. I could not deny it. "I will definitely have to go speak with her now."  
  
"No you will not. In fact we are going." I got up and waded to shore.  
  
"I am staying in for a bit longer." He shouted to me as I grabbed my towel from off the rocks.  
  
"Suit yourself." I did not need to worry about him. He knew his way back. With that, I headed back.  
  
  
  
I could tell he was watching me from the moment he opened his eyes. He lay there unaware that I really was not looking out at the moonset. I brushed an imaginary strand of hair from my face as the other man swam closer beside him. They talked, about me of course, for they were looking at me the whole time but I could not hear what they were saying. The matter of conversation was to remain a mystery for that moment because not long after, the king got out of the water and they shouted to each other. He then grabbed his towel and walked off without even another glance at me. I worried that I had not placed myself in close enough proximity or that I was not as beautiful as I had hoped, but then the other man got out of the water himself and came over to where I was sitting.  
  
He had an arrogant gait, which made him seem to be of noble blood as well. His mannerisms were that of a king and I wondered for a moment if he was actually a nobleman or just playing one.  
  
"Milady. The king requests your presence at a party I am throwing in your honour."  
  
"You lie well, as I suspected. You must be the king's jester." I grinned.  
  
"I am not. I am in fact a friend of the king who is too pigheaded to tell you himself that your beauty had captured his heart."  
  
"Oh? And how did that come about."  
  
"Were you not trying to get his attention? One solitary, beautiful woman in the middle of nowhere is not supposed to pique his interest? Tell me something, milady, are you here to seduce him?" He asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am simply here to look at the beautiful scenery." I played innocent.  
  
"Now who lies?" His look told me he was not fooled by my story. "But no matter…can you come to the party anyway?"  
  
"Yes I will come." I replied boldly.  
  
"I knew you would. May I also know milady's name?"  
  
"It is Ava, sir. And yours is…?"  
  
"Larek. I shall expect your arrival at my home tonight." He took a card and a pen out of his pocket and wrote on the back. I looked at the address and the front of the card as he walked away. Apparently he had his own company "Larek Enterprises". His website and e-mail addresses were prominently displayed on the front. I guess the jester and the nobleman were both true descriptions of him. As I walked away I thought of the king and of why I was supposed to be at that exact spot. I shook my head in disbelief. It was just as my friend had said it would be.  
  
"Did he see you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did he seem intrigued? Did you speak with him?"  
  
"No but his friend came to talk with me. I am invited to a party tonight, where King Zan will be."  
  
"That is good. You must impress him."  
  
"I will, but…." I hesitated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why am I doing this?"  
  
"Because with you at his side, there will be change, my dear. You will help him become who he was meant to be."  
  
  
  
Larek's address was in a rich part of town. The cab drove swiftly but I could still see parts of actual lawn and some small bushes. The jester really did know how to live. The cab set down in front of the house and I paid him quite a sum of money. I did not think my purse could allow me to see the king much longer. I laughed to myself at the comment and quickly exited the vehicle.  
  
I knew I should have been nervous, but I had practiced all that I would do and say, so it seemed just like rehearsal. And so I pressed the intercom and informed the voice control unit who I was. A minute or two passed and Larek himself came to the door.  
  
"I have been expecting you." His smile showed that he might have already begun to drink.  
  
"Where are your servants?" I continued my witty charm with him. "What is a prominent businessman doing opening his own door?"  
  
"As I said I was expecting you, and I wanted to be the first to see you in." He looked me over, making me feel like a fashion model. With my hair done up and the stunning cream dress hugging my body, I almost felt it. I felt like something out of a fairy tale I was read, when I was a child.  
  
"It seems as though you are the man I am here to see."  
  
"I am just trying to give you the grand entrance I know you deserve." He held his arm to me I took it lightly and we walked toward the salon. We passed by people of whom Larek introduced me and on to HIM.  
  
He was standing at the almost corner of the room with a handsome man and a powerful looking, beauty of a woman. We advanced on them and that is when I began to feel trepidation. It was the real thing this time and not just acting with my friend.  
  
"Sir, allow me to introduce Ava, the woman."  
  
"The woman?" The woman beside him interrupted in a cool but amused tone. She was tall and held herself like the princess she was.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you." He took my hand and kissed it, just like I had imagined.  
  
"This is Vilandra, the king's sister and Rath, the prime minister." Larek introduced them as well, with only a handshake from both. We stood uncomfortably for a few minutes, and then Vilandra broke the silence.  
  
"So how do you know Larek?"  
  
"Actually I met him this morning out by the seashore." I did not want to disclose the reason until King Zan was ready. I really did not want to jeopardize my chances.  
  
"If I know my brother, he had Larek go to retrieve you for him." Vilandra stated haughtily. "Is that not right?"  
  
"That is the reason." Larek grinned. "And I am glad I did it."  
  
"As am I." The king smiled knowingly back to his friend. Then he turned to me. "In fact I am thinking you and I could go for a walk in the gardens. It is a nice evening."  
  
"It is. And I would love to." I grabbed his extended arm and we walked outside. The air was a little chilly but not uncomfortably so.  
  
"So why did you not come to me yourself. Or is that how kings meet women, sir, through others?" I asked curiously.  
  
"First off, do not call me sir. You may call me Zan. It is what my friends call me, and I hope you will be one. Second…I am shy. That is why I did not approach you myself."  
  
"You are shy? You seem to be holding your own well enough now."  
  
"Well, maybe it is because you look so ravishing tonight."  
  
"And I did not earlier?" I asked teasingly. He laughed as well.  
  
"Of course. Perhaps it was something else."  
  
"I know I felt more at ease after being introduced to you. I would never have thought that I would be meeting the king in all my life."  
  
"Well you must have grown up outside of the city, then. Everyone in the city knows me. I walk among the people frequently."  
  
"Among the commoners. How lucky for them." I joked. He was so easy to talk to. I could not believe how.  
  
"Yes. Among the peasants." He put on a snooty voice and held his head high. "To see all the mundane things they do."  
  
"Oh yes. It must be very difficult." I laughed and he led me around the corner to where there were more beautiful flowers.  
  
"Actually I believe all of the people in the city are like these flowers. They are all beautiful and unique. I, on the other hand, am not a flower. Maybe I am a bush or something." He stated somewhat sadly.  
  
"I think you are the vines that weave around to protect all of the flowers. These people are yours and you are doing a great job keeping everything together."  
  
"With the help of my parents. My father just recently passed me the 'crown' and I do not know if I will live up to his standards." We sat down on a nearby bench.  
  
"I know you will. You will become a great king Zan."  
  
"You have faith in me and we just barely met. How do you know I will be great?"  
  
"Because I can see into your soul, Zan." I got closer. "I can see who you really are." I whispered into his ear. He reached over to push back a wayward strand of hair then ran his fingertips down the side of my face. The move was so sensual that my breath caught in my throat. He moved to close the gap between us and kissed me softly. I found myself kissing back with much more eagerness and when we parted we were both breathless.  
  
  
  
Her eyes were like jewels, sparkling in the evening sky and I wished I could have this moment forever. I did not want to leave her, even for the instant that I knew I had to. He was coming.  
  
"Zan. Larek and your sister request a word with you." Rath came up beside us.  
  
"Of course." I looked at Ava and smiled. "Excuse me for a moment. Rath will see you back into the house." He had to do what was necessary and I both thanked and cursed him for it, but I made my way back. I glanced at her from the patio door but she was already talking to him and did not see me look  
  
  
  
"You do know that Zan is only acting King right now?" He got right to the point.  
  
I had not known that, but it did not put anything out of place. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"You set yourself at a position where he would notice you." He accused. "How can you say you have no ulterior motive?"  
  
"I can not say. You will have to believe me."  
  
"Sometimes that is not enough." He sat down and leaned closely to me, much like Zan had done earlier. His eyes showed no emotion and it was clear to me that he had been ordered to do this.  
  
"Who wants to know these things? Does Zan see to it that all of his potential women are interrogated?" I asked angrily.  
  
"There have been cases…" He trailed off slightly. "He is quite a personal man. He needs this sense of security."  
  
"Who told you that? Do you know what he needs?"  
  
"I have been his friend for a very long time." He informed me. "I know everything about him."  
  
"And I have known him for less than an hour and I know more than he knows himself. You have not learned how to look inside a person and see their potential, and that is what I see in him. He is a wonderful person who is trying to do what is right. And if you can not see that, you are no friend to him." I turned away.  
  
"I am not here to be down on you. I am only here to see if all you want in him is his money. It is what I do. The other women only wanted to be with him to increase their social standing. All noble women love to compete with each other," He paused and looked at me for a moment. "But after hearing all you have said, I realize that you have seen more than that. I still do not know whether your reasons are virtuous, but it will be allowed for you to continue seeing the king." He reached his hand out.  
  
"Allowed." I huffed, but I took his hand anyway. My pride was telling to give up now, but I also knew I had to see this through. Therefore, I let him lead me back to the house.  
  
  
  
"Zan, do not worry. If she is worth it, he will find that out." My sister touched my arm lightly.  
  
"I just can not believe I sent him to do it. It felt so…"  
  
"Wrong? You must be smitten." Larek joked. "Did it seem wrong with the other girls?"  
  
"You do not understand. I could tell she was different. She touched me in a certain way…"  
  
"She touched you? Oh my." Vilandra gasped mockingly.  
  
"You know what I am talking about." I glared at her. The doorbell rang at that moment.  
  
"I wonder who it is? I am sure everyone is here that I have invited." He mused. We did not have to wait long, for the butler led in a tall prominent-looking man into the salon. They headed toward us.  
  
"Kivar, sir." The butler announced to Larek. "He is looking for his sister, Ava."  
  
"Thank you." Larek dismissed him and turned to Kivar. "Your sister is the lovely Ava? And why have you come looking for her?"  
  
"I was just coming to see if she needed me to pick her up, actually. I was working in the city and it is a long drive out to our home. She did not explain to me that she was attending a party." He seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"It is all right. How did you find the place if she did not tell you she was going to be here?" Larek asked sceptically.  
  
"She told me the address in case I could pick her up after work. I usually do not get off until much later." It was hard to tell what he did, for he had a suit on, but it was not very expensive-looking.  
  
"Well she should be back in shortly." Larek suddenly noticed that we were just standing there. "Excuse me, how rude. May I introduce Zan and Vilandra?" He did not introduce us with our titles.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Kivar shook my hand and kissed my sister's. He seemed to hold her gaze as he did so. "May I ask how you know my sister?"  
  
"We met today, actually." Larek answered. "She was a little lost, and we started talking. She is a very nice woman."  
  
"She is. She has helped run the house since our mother died. And she is a great asset to the community."  
  
"How so?" I asked intrigued.  
  
"She…" He could not finish, because Ava and Rath walked in just then.  
  
  
  
We walked into the house and I was stunned at what I saw. I could not believe he would just come here like this. It took only a moment for me to compose myself, though.  
  
"Ahhh, there she is now." Larek announced me again. "Ava, your brother had been telling us some things about you."  
  
"Really." Brother? Why would he lie like that? I let go of Rath's arm to stand over in the middle of Zan and Kivar. "And what would that be?"  
  
"You are an asset to your community?" Zan asked, and I had no idea what to say. Fortunately, Kivar had everything plotted out.  
  
"Oh, yes. She helps run a homeless shelter. There are so many poor people in our region, that she just decided one day to turn an old building into a refuge for them." He went on. I did not like him to lie, but what could I say?  
  
"Fascinating." Both Larek and Zan mused. I felt idiotic standing there not saying anything, but to my surprise, Vilandra came to my rescue.  
  
"I think Ava and I should go powder our noses." She looked at me pointedly, and we excused ourselves to the lave.  
  
  
  
As my sister and Ava left for the lave, Kivar continued on the details of the shelter. Larek and I listened in great interest, but I noticed Rath seemed pensive.  
  
"Are you alright, brother?" I called him that at times because we had a half-serious joke going of him and Vilandra getting married.  
  
"I will talk to you later about it." He said no more and turned his attention to Kivar. I wondered what he was going to tell me, but I knew it would come out after the guests had all left. I also speculated on what Vilandra was talking to Ava about. I had not asked her to get Ava alone…  
  
  
  
Vilandra looked into the mirror as she began to speak. "You know that Zan has always been very special to me…"  
  
"If you asked me here to make sure I did not break your brother's heart, save the speech. I already got it." This was getting rather boring.  
  
"I do want to make sure you do not treat him badly, but I also want to know if you could love him."  
  
"Why? I have just met him, but I do think that I could fall in love with him." I spoke honestly.  
  
"That is good. He needs a woman who will support him and his decisions. He does not have enough confidence." She looked at me in the mirror.  
  
"That will be something I can do. He can be a great person and a great king. I will help him see that."  
  
"Good." She repeated. "I do not want him marring out of convenience. He should be happy. I will be forced into a marriage I do not want, all because we have known each other for years."  
  
"You should not have to marry someone you do not want to."  
  
"It is different with women." She sighed. "Women are supposed to always do what is right. That is what makes us stronger than men."  
  
"Sometimes men can be just as strong. You have to be willing to go for what you want." I did not know whether to touch her arm in support, but I did and she turned around.  
  
"You will never know how lucky you are to be born not of nobility." She stood straight and ran her hands over the skirt of her short red dress. "Your choices are not made for you and I hope Zan will make the right decisions."  
  
She smiled at me and turned to the door. "Do not tell Zan that I am unhappy. He and I share a common sympathy for one another."  
  
"I will not say a word." We left the lave like some vault for conversation…locking up our words in its confines.  
  
  
  
The women came back out and I wanted to ask of their talk but, of course, I did not.  
  
"I think we should get home before it is too late." Kivar informed Ava. I turned to see if she wanted to leave.  
  
"I guess that would be best." She agreed. "Thank you for having me over." She looked at Larek.  
  
"Of course." He captured her hand for a kiss, which caused her to smile in amusement.  
  
"Rath, Vilandra." She nodded to them, and then turned to me. "I would very much like to see you again."  
  
"And you will. I am having a small party tomorrow night at my exclusive beach." The quickness of my reply startled me. It was not a lie, exactly, but I had not planned anything yet. "You know where it is. Kivar, if you are not working, you are invited to come as well."  
  
"Thank you." Both of them replied. I kissed Ava softly on the cheek before she turned with him.  
  
"It was nice meeting you all." Said Kivar and they both departed to the hall. I could not wait until tomorrow night to see her again.  
  
"So we are having a beach party, hmm?" Larek grinned.  
  
"Yes we are." I smiled just as largely back. Vilandra and Rath said nothing. The rest of the guests were waiting and I realized it could have been a bit rude of me to spend all my time with Ava, but I knew that they would not question me.  
  
  
  
"So why did you lie about me?" I asked Kivar as we got into the car.  
  
"I did not lie. I simply expanded on the truth." He pushed the buttons that would direct the car home.  
  
"That I was a saint? That I help homeless people?"  
  
"It is partly true. All of the people in our house right now used to be homeless."  
  
"It is not the same. They are your friends and you let them stay."  
  
"You could have kicked them out at anytime."  
  
"What and start a protest? They are just waiting for a reason." I said indignantly.  
  
"And they know when to rally and when not to. You do not have to worry. All you have to worry about is finding a small enough bikini for tomorrow."  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"I think I might. I may want to see Vilandra in her bikini." He replied with a strange grin.  
  
"She may like the distraction. Apparently she is not happy with her prospects now."  
  
"And what does that mean."  
  
"Nothing." I answered, noting that I had told someone of the conversation.  
  
"Nothing, eh? Well I will have to find that out soon enough."  
  
"Maybe you should just leave her alone. She seems somewhat sad."  
  
"Do not worry. I will be the perfect gentleman."  
  
  
  
I lay in bed that night knowing that Kivar would not be in until much later, if at all. He was talking to his followers and they were cheering him on. Those people were excited about something that had not happened yet. And now, I did not think I wanted to do it any more. Zan had been so sweet and I actually had seen something in him that I could not ignore. Also I thought of his sister's words. Her warning had hit home with me. I was doing what Kivar had always wanted me to. Not because I loved him, but because we had been together for so long. It seemed as though he did not care as much about me to make me seduce another man. I knew that Kivar and I had fell out of touch a long time ago, but it only became clear to me that night. I fell asleep to his words of encouragement to his 'disciples'.  
  
"We will be strong. We will rise to the level of kings ourselves. Fore the time is at hand to bring down this oppression. We must…."  
  
  
  
The night was magical. Two of the moons were high in the sky, giving off much light. We were waiting by the fire for Ava and her brother to arrive and I was getting somewhat restless. I could not wait to see her again, for I had something incredibly important to ask her. She had touched my heart in such a way that I could not see losing her as an option. I had a feeling she would say yes, but if she did not, it would crush my heart.  
  
They showed up shortly after we had started roasting. Vilandra had helped me plan out what to do that would make it a night to remember. I had a feeling she knew what I had wanted to do and she was good at making things just so.  
  
She had on sweatpants and a top that fastened in the front…exposing the tiny white bikini top she also wore.  
  
"Hi everyone." She greeted me, Vilandra, Rath and Larek with a little less formality and with that I was pleased. Her brother, however, seemed somewhat stiff and I wondered if he was like that always. I did not really care, though, because Ava came over and captured my hand in hers. It was and incredible feeling.  
  
We swam, we ate and we drank quite a bit, but the whole time I thought of nothing else but what I had wanted to ask her all evening. So when I could find an excuse, we wandered off to the grassy edge of the cliffs.  
  
  
  
I did not know why Zan wanted to go off alone. I suspected he wanted to talk more privately, but I was a slight bit intoxicated and did not know if I could stop myself if he wanted to do something more. We sat down and he looked deep into my eyes as I blinked a few times to clear them.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I did not want him to think I could not hold my alcohol so I tried to say as little as possible.  
  
"Good, because I wanted to talk to you about something important."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." He looked nervous all of a sudden and I became somewhat nervous myself because of it. "Sure is nice out tonight." He looked to the sky.  
  
I looked up and then at him and pulled his face down gently. "What is it, Zan?"  
  
"Ava…."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, we have only just met, but…."  
  
"Zan. You can tell me anything."  
  
"Ava. I would like for you to become my wife." He blurted out.  
  
'Except that.' I thought. This was what I had been waiting for, but the sobering fact was that I could not do this to him. I was realizing I loved him and if I married him, I could be ruining his life.  
  
"Please say yes. I know we do not know everything about one another, but we have a whole lifetime to learn." And that is when he brought something out of his pocket.  
  
It was a small chain of what appeared to be tiny stones, but none like I had ever seen. As he fastened it on my arm he told me it was rice.  
  
"Rice?"  
  
"Yes. It is a type of food grown from plants. They are grown in water much different than ours."  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"The merchant ships come in ever so often and by pure chance, they were in today. They always come to the palace first, so I was able to choose among the many wonderful things they had to offer."  
  
"So this is from a distant planet?" I breathed. It was so sweet of him to think of something so original. I could not say no then, even though I knew, for his safety, I should have.  
  
"Yes. And the tiny writing on it…do you see it?"  
  
"Yes." I looked closely. It was too small to read, but I could make out some form of foreign lettering.  
  
"They are love sonnets. Penned from all over the universe. The woman from whom I bought it actually gave me a full copy of one of the poems. Would you like to hear it?"  
  
I nodded still struck by the sentiment in the gift. He took out a piece of paper from the same pocket and began to read…  
  
"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
  
In my old grief's, and with my childhood's faith.  
  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
  
With my lost saints, --I love thee with the breath,  
  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! --And, if God choose,  
  
I shall but love thee better after death."  
  
He read it and I watched his every facial expression and movement. The way his eyes squinted as he concentrated on the words. I began to see the light in him, anew. Like the night before, I could see deeper than his outer shell. I saw his spirit-his fire. And I loved him for it. He looked up when he finished the poem.  
  
"What did you think?"  
  
"It was beautiful. I really loved it. Thank you so much."  
  
"So…" He pursued. "Does that mean…you will…?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, Zan, I will be your wife." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him feverishly. I had no idea what the next day would bring, but I could only think about tonight…and him. I would talk with Kivar later and tell him that I did not want to help him anymore. We sat there kissing for a while more, and then got up to join the others.  
  
  
  
We walked back to the fire, holding hands and holding the moment. I drank in the night so I could never let go of it. Ava's small body pressed against mine and I wished we could have stayed in that secluded spot for the whole night, but I wanted to see my friends' response to my proposal. We got closer to the sound of Vilandra's voice and I noticed she had all three males captivated in what ever tale she was telling. My sister had always been the seductress though, and I smiled.  
  
"Well, where have you been?" She grinned naughtily at the two of us.  
  
"May I make an announcement?" I looked down into those crystalline orbs. "Ava has agreed to be my queen."  
  
They were quiet for a moment, and then congratulations rang in our ears. It may have been my imagination, but I thought Ava stiffened when I said 'queen'.  
  
"Thank you. Now maybe we should go inside." I gestured toward the small house. "The tide will be in soon." So we all packed up and headed back over the rocks, but before I turned, I looked out over the water and then to Ava. "I hope you remember this night for all eternity."  
  
"I will remember every moment of our lives together." Was her response, and I hoped we could both make that promise.  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes to a strange room but even more…to HIM. I could not believe we had spent the night in bed just talking and cuddling. He had not even tried to do anything else. I smiled looking into his beautiful face. He seemed so peaceful there without a care in the world--without the weight of his planet on his shoulders. Even though he was not the full king yet, I knew his responsibilities were great, as would mine be once I married him. But mine would also include keeping him away from Kivar.  
  
'Kivar.' I wondered where he had slept. I was so glad that Zan had locked the door. Even though I did not think Kivar would kill him, I did not want to take any chances. So I put my sweatpants on, opened the door quietly and wandered around the house. I found him on the back porch with Vilandra. They were engaged in conversation but I was too far away to hear what they were talking about.  
  
She nodded, stood up and walked into the house. I pretended I was just coming from the bedroom.  
  
"So…what happened last night?" She joked.  
  
"Nothing." I did not want her to get the wrong idea.  
  
"Do not worry. I know that. My brother is too much of a gentleman for his own good." She replied wistfully.  
  
"Mine is not." I warned.  
  
"You do not have to worry about that either. He is the kind of man I know how to control."  
  
"Hmmm…." I hoped she was right. I did not want to see her hurt. She seemed like a nice person.  
  
"Besides, I am practically betrothed to Rath, remember."  
  
"You do not have to be. You can change your path. It is not too late Vilandra. But I really would not like to see you with Kivar. He is not the nicest person at times."  
  
"I will be careful, mother." She teased. I just had to laugh. "Anyway, he wanted to see if you were up. He needs to go home to get ready for work."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you again. Tell Zan I am sorry for leaving before he woke up."  
  
"I will. You really care about him, do you not?"  
  
"I think so. He is such a wonderful person."  
  
"The bracelet is very beautiful."  
  
"Yes, it is." I toyed with it.  
  
"That is so Zan. He has the most profound thoughts at times."  
  
"Hmmm…. Well I better go out there. I hope to see you soon."  
  
"You too." She walked down the hall and I headed outside.  
  
"About time." Kivar looked at me.  
  
"Are you trying something with her?"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"No. I do not want you to do something stupid."  
  
"I will not do anything stupid, if you do not."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"You seemed like you were acting a little too well."  
  
"What makes you think I was acting?" I spat out.  
  
"Oh…do not tell me…!"  
  
"What? That I actually think he does not deserve the crap you want to put him through? I am sorry, but I am not part of your stupid plan anymore." I crossed my arms.  
  
"I can not believe you. You wanted this as much as I did. Or parents, our grandparents…they all fought for this and got nowhere. Now we have the chance and you chicken out? I cannot believe that you would do this to us all. You do not care about anything but yourself."  
  
"That is not true! I care about the oppression of our people, but you cannot judge Zan's rein before he begins."  
  
"We both know it is not Zan's rein. It is the barons. They control everything. And they are repressing us all."  
  
"Then go to them—protest against them…just do not do something rash when you do not know all of the information."  
  
"No. If we take them down, then they will just be replaced by someone even more tyrannical."  
  
"You do not know that…." I tried to protest.  
  
"You are not into this anymore. Just stay here with your lost cause. And when the revolution brings you both down, do not come crawling to me."  
  
"Kivar…." I had no time to finish for a guard car came up the driveway. A guard stepped out and asked me if Zan was inside.  
  
"Yes. What is this about?" I asked as Kivar walked off to his car. "Kivar!" I shouted, but he kept on walking. He was not going to listen to me how much I called. The guard pushed past me and met up with Vilandra.  
  
"Milady, is your brother around?" He asked as if he had not even asked me only two seconds earlier.  
  
"Yes. What is wrong?" She could see, as I did, that he had something serious to say. I knew he would only say his words in Zan's presence, so I quickly hurried to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Zan…Zan…." I heard my name being called. I slowly drifted out of sleep to see the beautiful but concerned face of my future wife. I basked in that fact.  
  
"Zan. A guard is in the house. He insists on talking to only you."  
  
"What?" Why would a guard be here? I quickly got up and put a robe on. The man who stood in the foyer looked familiar, but I could not put a name to him.  
  
"Zan. I bring terrible news. You father…has passed away. He died in his sleep. They do not suspect foul play at this moment."  
  
"Wha…?" I was not sure if I heard him right. "He is…dead?"  
  
"Ohhhh." I heard Vilandra moan beside me and helped her to a chair. She had always been our father's favourite.  
  
"I need to bring you to the palace. You need to be crowned as soon as possible."  
  
"It just happened. What is the rush?" I could not grasp this all into reality. How did he expect me to hurry into such actions? I sat down beside Vilandra.  
  
"What do we do now, Zan?" She whispered.  
  
"We…." I could not think. "We go back to the house. Let us wake up Larek and Rath." I had to hold this together.  
  
"I will wake Larek." Ava said helpfully. So we got the other two up and gave them the run-down. They seemed to be in the same shock that we all were, but we got into the cars and headed back to the palace aware that all we knew was about to change. I did not know if I could do what had to be done, but I knew I had to. Who else would?  
  
  
  
The next couple of days seemed like a whirlwind of events. Zan was crowned king, they had his father's funeral and he announced our engagement to the public. During this time, however, we did not see much of Vilandra. I could guess where she was, but I did not want to believe that she would fall for the manipulative ways of my ex-lover. I was not jealous; I just thought that she deserved better. Kivar would manipulate her into thinking they were trying to do what was best and she would believe him. I did not think Vilandra was weak, but that Kivar was good at that kind of deception. It was what he would always do…lie to make himself look better. In my eyes, though, he just looked worse.  
  
Zan and I had been getting to know each other more, since I had moved into the palace with him. Kivar would not have let me back in the house, and I had asked Zan if I could stay with him. I could have asked Larek, but I thought I should probably get to know my future husband more if I was to protect him in any way. I still did not think that he was in any mortal danger. I wished it anyway. We would talk and go for walks. Now that he was the real king, he could not go outside the palace walls without an entourage of bodyguards accompanying him, so we spent quite a bit of time inside. I learned of his family history and I told him what I could of mine. I could not tell him much, so it seemed like he carried more of the conversations. I loved to hear him talk, though. We would sometimes lie together in his bed at night and not say a word to each other. Those times felt more revealing than any other. We did not do anything, but being so near each other was sensual in no way I had ever felt before and we could not wait until we were marred to explore one another more intimately.  
  
But the day of the wedding approached, and I was filled with trepidation. Could put Zan through with what could be the worst mistake of his life? I wanted to tell him about who I was and what Kivar had planned, but I feared loosing him, so I remained silent.  
  
  
  
Vilandra and I sat in the tent, waiting to go out into the night. We were dressed for the wedding, she being my maid of honour, since none of my friends were my friends any longer. Kivar saw to that. Of course none of them came either, and I did not know how to explain that to Zan. Maybe he would just be caught up in the beauty of the night that he would not notice. As luck would have it, he had very few people there to witness the ceremony, and the media was overjoyed to receive the empty seats that my family would be taking up…if I had any family. The whole kingdom would be watching this event. It made me more than a bit nervous. But just as I was thinking I would have to throw up, the tent flap opened up and Zan and another man came in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vilandra practically shrieked.  
  
"Yes. Are you not afraid of the urban legend?" I giggled. I knew that the story about a groom seeing his wife before the wedding and leading to his demise was not true.  
  
"I am not worried that you will kill me on our wedding night." He smiled back with the same knowing amusement. "I actually wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Okay." I replied carefully. I wondered if he had found out…and why he was not angry.  
  
"First I should tell you something. My father," his voice cracked, "had some interesting research going on which the entire house knows about. I wanted to fill you in and inform you of his last wish."  
  
"You have not told her?" Vilandra questioned indignantly.  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"My father had some of our-Rath, Vilandra and I-our DNA taken to develop a way to make us immortal. His hope was that my wife would also become a part of this monumental study. It was going to be his wedding present to us."  
  
"Immortality? Is that possible?"  
  
"It is more than possible. It is becoming a reality even now." He spoke proudly. "If you consent, your DNA will also be worked with."  
  
I did not know what to say. I loved and trusted him with all my heart, but did I want to live forever with the burdens I carried deep inside myself? But I was here to take care of him so I knew I had to say yes.  
  
"Alright. I will do it." I agreed. The man stuck a needle into my arm and took his sample. It did not hurt physically, but I could almost feel something leaving me as he drew out the DNA. I could have cried, but I could not make Zan feel bad. Even for a little while. He had to know that he had made the right decision.  
  
"I will see you out there." He kissed my forehead and quickly ducked outside the tent.  
  
"I know it seemed odd," Vilandra spoke, "but now you are actually one of the family. I am going to like having you as a sister."  
  
"As will I." I leaned into her embrace. It felt good to have so many people that cared about me. I hoped I would not do anything stupid to ruin this. The music began and we looked at each other.  
  
"Are you ready?" Vilandra gave my shoulder another squeeze.  
  
"Yes. I think I have been ready for this for a long time." I said truthfully. Kivar had made me practice it before, but now I was no longer under his direction. I was doing this for Zan and for myself, and I become conscious of the fact that it was a good enough reason.  
  
  
  
The night was magnificent. The candles that lined the path cut into the darkness and lit up most of the surrounding area. The only problem was that the lights from the cameras were disturbing the tranquil setting. I told Rath of this and he made an announcement.  
  
"The light from the cameras is too bright. I would like to ask everyone to please turn off all excess lights during the ceremony. And please, no flash photography at this time either. You will have ample time afterward to do your job." He came back to stand beside me as the surplus of lights went out.  
  
"I wonder how the press got seats so close to the front." I pondered aloud.  
  
"Ava's section is empty."  
  
"None of her family and friends showed up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I know she is fighting with her brother, but would he really keep everyone from coming?" I wondered why he would do that. It did not seem fair to me. But I could not wonder on it too long, because the music began at that moment.  
  
Vilandra appeared from the tent followed by HER. The candlelight reflected on both of their silvery gowns giving them a supernatural air. Vilandra passed me with a clasp of my hand and then I was looking at Ava's beautiful face. Even though I had looked at her countless times in the time we had been together, nothing could match this and I spent the entire ceremony trapped in her eyes. I could not explain to myself how a man could feel so ensnared and free at the same time. When the vows were completed Rath handed me the box. Inside was a crown that I had especially made for her. I opened the lid and took it out, and as I placed it on her head she gave me the oddest smile. I sealed the whole thing with a kiss and we were presented as the king and queen. It was a good sound in my ear as I hoped it was for her. She took my hand and we went down the path again.  
  
We were congratulated and had pictures taken, and she was quiet throughout the whole thing. I guessed she was nervous, but she did not seem it. She, in fact, seemed quite calm. The majority of the people moved with us into the house and to the ballroom. I finally received the chance to ask her of her silence as we danced.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked with too much worry straining my voice.  
  
"Yes. I am fine."  
  
"You just seemed awfully quiet. I hope you are not regretting this so soon." I was only half joking.  
  
"No. I was just soaking up the fact that you and I are now husband and wife. Maybe I am just nervous about tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No." She laughed. "Actually I know that we will be great together. It is just going to take some time to get used to."  
  
"Being with me?"  
  
"Being queen." She admitted.  
  
"Oh." I finally got it. She was worried that she would not make a good queen while she had been reassuring me this whole time that my kingship would not fail.  
  
"Do not worry. Nothing can go wrong for us. We have our whole lives together, and making some mistakes will not hurt anything." I could not believe what I had just said. I guessed that she must have been a good influence on me.  
  
  
  
I wished he had not talked about mistakes, because I started to feel horrible again. I knew he would worry, though, so I put on my best face and tried to stop letting myself be concerned about it. I had gotten him to loosen up a bit already, but now I was not so sure he needed to be lax. I could feel something was going to happen with Kivar, and I was sure it would be soon. Judging from the fact that none of them showed up today, I knew he was planning. And that was not good.  
  
The night wore on and we danced and gossiped, but somewhere during the night I lost sight of Vilandra. She did not return even as the festivities drew to a close and I became worried.  
  
"Let us go upstairs." My newfound husband whispered into my ear and I forgot about it for a moment, but going up the stairs, I caught a glimpse of two figures out in the courtyard. Vilandra and Kivar were kissing by the small pond and I gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Zan asked.  
  
"Nothing." I turned him away from the window. I could not understand why I did not want him seeing them. "I am just a little cold."  
  
"Oh? Well that will not be a problem for long." He scooped me up into his arms and we finished ascending the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
  
  
I set her down gently on the floor in front of the door, and we walked into our room together. I turned to her and cupped her face in my hands.  
  
"I want this night to be special. I want to do whatever you want."  
  
"And what you want." She whispered.  
  
"You are so beautiful." I kissed her gently, then with more hunger. I  
  
was so drawn in that I could barely stop to strip my clothes off. She  
  
helped me with my clothing and I with hers and we tumbled into the bed. Her  
  
touch on my body was so amazing, stirring primal emotions in me that I knew  
  
I had, but had never had a chance to use.  
  
"You are making me crazy." I spoke between kisses. And I explored her body as well. It was our wedding night and the time to appreciate each other more fully. Even though we had not touched one another like this before, I felt as though we were familiar on another level that made this all seem like second nature. I could tell she felt this too, for my movements seemed to affect her in the same way.  
  
"Are you feeling this too?" She asked my thoughts.  
  
"Yes. It is like we were made do be together."  
  
We made love on that plane of existence that was higher than both of us, or the world. And when we climaxed, we both flew far away from our bodies to where we could be immortal without any technology. We fell asleep in tired bliss, aware that no matter what happened in our life together, we would overcome it all.  
  
  
  
I awoke in Zan's arms, but this time I was completely happy and satisfied. We had made love over and over that night. I knew now that I did not have to feel guilty about being who I was but start living as who I wanted to be. But just as I was thinking that, I heard a strange noise coming from outside. I went to the window and was shocked at what I saw.  
  
Numerous people were shouting outside the palace and Kivar and Vilandra were front and centre. I could not believe that Zan's own sister would stand against him like that. Kivar had probably influenced her into thinking this was a peaceful protest, when I knew it was anything but. They would not stop until Zan was dethroned or worse--dead. I had forgotten that  
  
Kivar had so much power and I had underestimated his forces. With the people of all the villages, some off planet colonies and the citizens of Zan's kingdom that could have thought he had abandoned them, there were more than enough forces for a revolution.  
  
"What is going on?" Zan came up behind me.  
  
"The peasants are revolting." I tried to joke…but I said it in such a sad voice that it could not even be mistaken for one. I had to tell Zan now—at least some of the truth.  
  
"Is that not Kivar? And Vilandra?"  
  
"Yes." I whispered. "He is starting something."  
  
"Well, what?" He asked confused.  
  
"A protest…against you."  
  
"Me? What did I do?"  
  
"It is not what you did. It is what your father did not do. He left people to go hungry and be dominated by men who care only for themselves."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I used to be one of them. That is why Kivar threw me out—because I wanted nothing to do with it anymore."  
  
"And marrying me…?" He asked uneasily.  
  
"Had nothing to do with it." I lied. I did not want to, but it would hurt him to know that it had started out like that.  
  
"Well…what should I do?"  
  
"You have to figure that out. I will stand beside my husband in whatever he chooses to do." I turned to him. He had a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Then I will deploy the guards." He got dressed. "I also must find  
  
Rath." He left the room.  
  
  
  
I walked swiftly down the hall. I felt betrayed by Vilandra and by  
  
Ava. Even though she had not married me to assist my enemies, I could not believe it. I did not want to think she was lying to me, but the way she had said it, told me the truth. I was a fool. I kept thinking that if she had turned so easily on Kivar, why not on me? I believed in the love that we shared, but was love ever enough in such matters?  
  
"Rath." I found him in the dining hall.  
  
"Zan."  
  
"You have seen the people out there?"  
  
"Yes, I have. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I will position the guards in front. I want safety for me and my people."  
  
"In case you have not noticed, some of your people are out there on his side. Including your sister."  
  
"That is another thing. I want you, personally, to escort my sister back inside."  
  
"Of course. You know I will do anything for you or her." He left to go outside. The security of the house was one thing, but the safety of my sister was another. I had no idea if these people were planning on harming anyone, or if they just wanted me to replace the vassals. I knew I would have to find out soon.  
  
  
  
I stood on the balcony of Zan's bedroom listening to the same speech  
  
Kivar had told his followers many times before. I could almost say each part word for word.  
  
"Now is the time to throw off the oppression that our parents and grandparents have fought so hard for! They have always failed, but we will not! We will be victorious! We will shake off the robes of unrest and dress ourselves in freedom!" Every time he shouted something, the crowd cheered. I could not believe I had once sat in reverence of him.  
  
'What kind of ruler would you be, Kivar?' I thought to myself. He would probably run this land like a dictator…placing himself on the throne.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by the loud voice of Vilandra. Rath had taken her by the arm and was pulling her inside. The crowd tried to stop him but the guards pushed them all back. I decided to go downstairs. I could hear  
  
Vilandra's angry voice even before I was down.  
  
"You can not do this!" She was shouting. "I have a right to be down there."  
  
"Do you hate me all that much?" Zan countered.  
  
"I do not hate you, brother. I love you very much, but I cannot let innocent people become deflated by this injustice. They need more than they have, and I want to help it become a reality. Why should I have a plush room and anything I want when all of their possessions are being taken away because of it?"  
  
"I do not think you having more than someone else makes you a bad person." Rath observed.  
  
"Kivar says…."  
  
"Kivar knows nothing." I walked into the room. "He will trick you into thinking that he knows everything, but you cannot trust him. I learned that."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"I used to be part of that group. I could not live with myself if I let you destroy yourself and your family by doing this."  
  
"You deserted them?"  
  
"No. I just realized how insane Kivar is."  
  
"Kivar is not insane. He is brilliant." She started upstairs. Rath grabbed her again. "Let go of me. And you," she looked at me, "must have just lied about following your heart. Why am I not allowed to follow mine?"  
  
"You are not in love with him."  
  
"No. I am, and he loves me too." Without another word, she stomped up the stairs. The men both looked at me and I felt like they were both judging me.  
  
  
  
The protesting went on and every time they tried to push, the guards would retaliate. People began to get injured and that made them more violent. It was a viscous cycle. I was hoping no one would be killed. I wished it would not come to that. I spent less time in the room I shared with Ava and my sister had locked herself in her room only opening the door to the maid who brought her food. Finally I could not stand it and went to her door.  
  
"Vilandra…Vilandra open up the door." I knocked hard. To my surprise, she came immediately.  
  
"What do you want to tell me now, King Zan?"  
  
"I am still your brother. I still love you." I told her sadly.  
  
"Then do something." She pleaded. "Do something to help them."  
  
"There has been a lot of violence. I do not give into violent people."  
  
"They were only striking back."  
  
"Yes to the strike-back of the guard. Vilandra, it is like a war out there and I will not give in. I will not submit to people who only know how to hate!"  
  
"Then you will lose." She slammed the door in my face. I did not know what to do. I had tried with her, and I was afraid to try with Ava. I had no idea if she would have any influence with Kivar, but I could not bring myself to ask her so I continued to cut myself off from her.  
  
  
  
The silence between Zan and I hit an all time low after his talk with  
  
Vilandra. Instead of just ignoring me, he went out of his way to avoid any contact with me whatsoever.  
  
The revolution became more and more violent and there was bloodshed in the streets, not just in front of the palace. The guard brought out arms so the protesters did too. The slaughter of innocent people became too much and I hid away in the bedroom. But one day the gunfire stopped, and I looked out again. The rioters were nowhere to bee seen, but I knew they were not far away. That is when Vilandra opened her bedroom door, walked outside and into the courtyard. I wanted to scream at her when I seen her emerge from the house, but I could not disturb the peaceful setting. Kivar came out with some of his people to meet her and the two embraced for the longest time, making me yearn for Zan. She then said a few things and he replied. I did not hear their conversation, but I did not have long to wait. She came inside and I practically ran all the way down the steps.  
  
"Zan, he wants to talk peacefully." She reported to her brother who had now spent most of his time in the foyer anyway.  
  
"How can I trust him?"  
  
"You can trust me." She stated honestly.  
  
"I hope so. Okay. You may bring him in." She went out to retrieve him and that is when I knew that the whole idea was bad. I was filled with justified trepidation as the shooting began, but I stayed in the room with my husband. I had to stay by him now. He would need me.  
  
The gunfire established my fears that the royal guard was going down and we would be next. Just as I thought this, Kivar and his forces burst into the room and men grabbed me, Zan and Rath and forced us to our knees.  
  
They brought in Vilandra who was also restrained and pushed her down to the cold floor as well.  
  
"You thought you were so smart." Kivar sneered as he snatched a gun from one of the other men. "You thought that staying in the palace would assure you of your safety? Hmmm? Well you thought wrong and now you WILL die."  
  
"You can not do this. You will not murder us!" I protested.  
  
"Oh really? And what makes you so self-assured. You flimsy grasp at the thought that you will become immortal? Do you know what they are doing with your DNA? They are making clones! They are cloning you so that you would have seemed immortal!"  
  
"How do you know all of that?" Zan asked looking at Vilandra.  
  
"Do not worry. She did not tell me. My men here got it from your father just before he died."  
  
"You bastard." Zan yelled. He tried to get up but the men holing him were too strong.  
  
"What is the matter Zan? Are you afraid to die? Hmmm…who shall I get rid of first?" He pretended to think and pointed the gun directly at Rath.  
  
"You never really loved him, did you Lonnie?" He looked at her. "Did you?"  
  
"He is like a brother to me."  
  
"Ooooh…confession enough for me." He pulled the trigger and blood from  
  
Rath's head sprayed us. He had injured one of the men that were holding Rath, but did nothing about it. Vilandra began to cry and I was still staring in shock when he stepped over to Zan.  
  
"Do not do this." I found my voice. But he did not listen.  
  
"Did you know who she was? She is not my sister, but she used to be my lover. I sent her to seduce you and judging from the fact that you fell in love and got married, you fell for it. Good job." He finally said something to me.  
  
"Go to hell." I hissed.  
  
"No…but you all will." He quickly shot Zan and began to laugh.  
  
Vilandra screamed, but I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I had not wanted any of this to happen. I had really loved him, but I had not known how to save him from myself. Kivar was now circling Vilandra.  
  
"My beautiful new plaything." He said affectionately. "I would really hate to see you go. If you would like to live," he squatted down beside her, "I think we could come to some kind of an arrangement."  
  
"You killed my brother and my father. I could never live with myself if I stayed with you." She spat in his face. "I thought you loved me."  
  
She said even quieter.  
  
"Awww…did you hear that?" He stood up and wiped the saliva from his face. He laughed mockingly. "Is that what this was all about, Ava? You would pull the same trick on me as I did on Zan? But guess what? I did not fall for it like he did. And do you know why? Because I am not weak like him. So goodbye lover."  
  
He put it close to her temple and I watched as her head flew into many different pieces. 'Sorry Vilandra.' I silently prayed.  
  
"So now that all your friends are gone, you will come back to you senses. Right? You will realize that I have only done what is best for everyone. I rid the galaxy of civil unrest, and you can thank me now."  
  
"Why would I want to do that? Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Well I am the new ruler of Antar, for one. And you can stay queen and support me, like you would have supported Zan."  
  
"I would rather die." I shook my head tiredly.  
  
"I would rather you did not. I know that deep inside your mind, you still want to be part of this new turning point for the world."  
  
"No. I will not stay with you. You kill me now, or I will do it myself later." I announced bravely. I was not feeling very brave inside, thought.  
  
"I do not want to do this." He caressed my cheek with the hard metal of the gun. Then pointed into my skull. "But I will. I will not show weakness." He fired. My body shut down but I recognized that my consciousness did not. I was no longer part of the shell that had held my spirit in place, but now part of something much larger and deeper. And I knew that somehow, some place I would be reborn. Through time and space my essence flew waiting for the moment when I would live again.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Kivar let himself feel the pain, but only for a few minutes. He needed to get up to the lab and destroy the clones and all the research. Zan would not be allowed to rule again. He raced up the stairs to where the old man had said the laboratory would be and he just opened the door and began firing. Lab technicians fell but out of the corner of his eye, he saw a ship closing. He shot at it, but the bullets just bounced off. He watched it shoot through the wall and up into the sky.  
  
"Where are they going?" He grabbed a man who was not dead yet.  
  
"I…do…not…know." The worker gasped dying.  
  
"Can we track them?" But the man had used his last breath on the former question and Kivar threw him down. A couple of his followers came into the room an observed the slaughter.  
  
"What do you want to do now, Kivar?"  
  
"I want you to find out everything you can about this technology. We cannot just let them get away like this.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Yes, sir." Kivar mused. He liked the sound of that in his ears. He would rule Zan's kingdom and the people would love him for killing their oppressing king. He would find a way to destroy the pod. 'Or maybe,' he thought to himself, 'I will find a way to create my own clones. Whatever the case, Zan your second life will be short-lived as well.' He looked into the sky.  
  
END 


End file.
